


This is as Good as it Gets

by ModernCoffee



Series: Secret Santa [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Secret Santa, Secret Santa 2019, Stress dies briefly bc they literally go overboard with the snowball fight, also pls dont view this as more than platonic, it was funny, its ok tho, snowball fight!, this is basically a found family plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernCoffee/pseuds/ModernCoffee
Summary: Stress starts a snowball fight. It, as most things do, escalates and everyone has a wonderful time.
Series: Secret Santa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579534
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	This is as Good as it Gets

Stress cackled loudly as she threw a snowball directly in the center of the ginger haired womans’ back, causing her to squeal in shock. “Stress!” She gasped, turning around quickly to give Stress a fake offended look.  
She kneels down, quickly with practiced movements making a snowball and throwing it at Stress. Stress giggles, moving to the side, to busy laughing to notice more snowballs flying towards her.

False watches from the balcony, shaking her head as she grins. “I don’t want to be taking care of two sick hermits!” She calls out, making Cleo look up in her direction. She chuckles, waving at False. Stress takes the chance to chuck a snowball at lightning speed towards Cleo, the snowball smacking Cleo’s chest with a loud Thwack. False winces from the noise.  
“Oh my gods I’m so sorry Cleo! I didn’t mean to throw it so h-”  
Stress was cut off when a couple snowballs casually hit her cheek and shoulder, making her squawk loudly in surprise.

The loud laughter of Iskall rung out near them, the snowballs being from him. Cleo and Iskall teamed up against Stress, False hopping down to join Stress’s side, frantically building a fort.  
“Man the fire!” False said breathlessly, making snowballs as fast as possible.  
“On it!” Stress exclaimed in response, laughing.

Iskall had already built a rather detailed looking fort; well, not really a fort - more of a wall with a fake tower on one end. Cleo was rambling about techniques to Iskall, who was rather focused on making a make-shift cannonpult out of ice shards and a bit of string he had in his inventory.

The snowball fight, no - war, had grown bigger. Joe joined in and Xisuma was making hot chocolates and getting the fire lit in Stress’s castle, ready to finally call the war off as an intervention. It has well gone over an hour, and frankly he did not want to spend Christmas going around the server checking on sick hermits.

As he stepped outside, a very strong throw of a snowball hit Stress in the head. Everyone went dead silent as the loud, sudden sound of a player dying echoed throughout the area. After a few seconds, they could hear Stress’s loud and contagious laughter echoing out from the castle as she respawned. The silence broke into laughter and giggles.  
“Alright folks, I think that’s a sign to end it here. I’ve made us all hot chocolates!” Xisuma says, grinning. His gaze is soft, heart full from how much he loves the family he has found himself to be apart of.

The rest of the hermits joined them in the living room, in front of the fire. They took turns telling stories, cuddled up together.

They all couldn’t think of a better way to spend Christmas Eve, surrounded by the family they are. Surrounded by those who love each other and cherish each others company.


End file.
